


Have a helping shovel

by Mikan42



Series: Drabbles and Moments [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, awkward frank, overprotective hazel, overprotective reyna, sister reyna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hazel giving Will the Shovel Talk while Reyna and Jason and Frank distract Nico</p>
<p>Had to actually look up what the shovel talk was, but you can't say no to overprotective Hazel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a helping shovel

“Mind if I steal him for a moment?” Reyna asked, hooking an arm over Nico’s shoulder and pulling him away from the blond. “We’ve got to go do a thing.”

“Reyna what-!”

“Yes, a very important thing” Jason said, appearing out of nowhere and flinging another arm over Nico’s neck.

Frank looked from praetor to ex-praetor to his technically brother in law with a pained expression. He looked back at Hazel, who was smiling and nodding at him, a shovel balanced on her shoulders. The boy sighed before giving the trio in front of him a push towards the Roman tents. “Very very important thing, you can’t miss it.”

And then they were alone.

“Did you bring an actual shovel to give me the shovel talk?” Will questioned, not as nervous as he thought he would be when this conversation came along.

“Yeah, Jason seemed to think it was important and the others agreed. Personally I think it’s a bit barbaric.” She let out a little giggle.

Will sighed in relief, happy to know that not all his in-laws were bat shit crazy. “I really do care for him, you don’t have to worry about that”

Hazel’s giggle turned into a full on laugh. “I know, and I’m glad you two have each other. He’s been a lot happier since you guys started dating.” Her expression turned serious so quickly Will’s neck hurt from the whiplash. “But the others are right, I think you’re a smart boy Will, and I don’t have to explain that hurting him will have very bad consequences, both for you and for the camp.” No one was laughing now, and her hold on the shovel had turned much less innocent. “You see, my brother is very well liked at Camp Jupiter, holds a position of power whether he likes it or not.” She smirked, something Will was not used to seeing on the younger girl’s face. “Enough to convince the current praetors to go to war again? I truly don’t know the answer to that.”

Hazel smiled at him again, and a shiver ran down his spine. The temperature dropped five degrees and Will was sure the grass was wilting around them. A cloud had materialized overhead and was casting a freezing shadow where they stood.

“Oh, Nico’s coming back, good talking to you Will, have a nice day!” And like that, she was gone.

“So Frank just wanted to show me this new Mythomagic figurine he got. It was pretty cool, I get why everyone was so excited, but the kidnapping was a bit rude.”  
Will just nodded and hoped Nico wasn’t noticing how nervous he felt as he grabbed for his hand. Thankfully his boyfriend was oblivious to the world whenever Mythomagic was the subject.

“Oh, by the way do you know what Hazel was doing with a shovel? I forgot to ask” Will shook his head, keeping his heartbeat in check and his breathing under control. “What is that girl up to? I mean, it’s not like she actually needs a shovel to bury or unbury anything, right? All she has to do is concentrate. Will? Will you look a bit pale, want to go the the infirmary?”

Will whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the confusion, I'm playing around with formats still. Any prompts are welcome!


End file.
